


Back home

by smolbirbplant



Series: Queer Super Legends of Flarrow [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Oneshot, Polyamory, Triad - Freeform, new timeline, new timeline au, thrupple, westallen - Freeform, westhalen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbirbplant/pseuds/smolbirbplant
Summary: Barry returns back from Flashpoint to find the not everything is the way he left it including the fact that Eddie is alive.





	

What did Eobard Thawne mean that things were almost the same? Barry looked out at the dark street for a brief moment before turning around. He grabbed the doorknob and took a deep breath before turning it. Barry was ready to greet his family after Flashpoint for the first time. Barry was surprised by the two people that were standing in front of him.

“Hey Barry,” Barry couldn’t move.

“Hi Eddie,” Barry walked up to Eddie and pulled him into a tight hug.

“You ok?” Eddie asked as he hugged Barry back. This must be what Eobard Thawne meant.

“Yeah,” Barry pulled back from the hug. “I’m ok,”

“You sure?” Barry only remembered that Iris was in the room when she spoke. “You just lost your father,”

“I know,” Barry stood up straight, but couldn’t take his eyes off of Eddie. “I’m just in shock,”

“That’s ok,” Iris put her hand on his shoulder. Iris and Eddie looked into eachother’s eyes until Eddie yawned.

“I’ll be up in Iris’ room, I’m going to crash,” Eddie started to walk up stairs. “I love you,”

“Love you too,” Iris said as Eddie walked up stairs and then Iris turned to Barry. “Are you going to be ok? You don’t seem ok,”

“Yeah, I just need a moment alone,” Barry sat down on the couch and Iris said goodnight before she joined Eddie up stairs. Barry held his head in his hands and looked down at his feet. Eddie was alive. Iris was upstairs with him. Barry was happy that Eddie was alive and happy for Iris, but it was a bit bittersweet. There was no way that he would wish death on any of his friends, but a small part of him was just as jealous as when he would see the two of them saying that they love each other just after he got back from flashpoint. Barry sat on the couch in thought and ended up drifting off to sleep.

 

The next day Barry woke up before anybody else in the house, simply out of routine he got up and went to CCPD for work. He was one of the few people in the building at the early hour. Barry took advantage of his free time and the space to speed read through some old cases. Nothing too big had seemed to have changed from flashpoint. Barry had almost forgotten about his encounter with Eddie last night until he was tapped on the shoulder. Barry turned around to be face to face with the blond man’s smiling face. Barry hadn’t realized how much he missed Eddie’s smile. Maybe it was just that Barry remembered the moment that Eddie died, or maybe it was a bit more.

“Hey Bar,” Eddie smiled warmly which for some reason sent a shiver down Barry’s spine. “I brought you some coffee,” Barry looked down at Eddie’s hands, each with a take out cup from Jitters. Eddie held one hand out and Barry took the cup.

“Thanks,” He said.

“No problem,” Eddie smiled and leaned in towards Barry. Barry would have been fast enough to stop what happened next, but he was in too much shock to process it. Eddie gave Barry a little peck on the lips. “I’m gonna see if Joe needs anything,” Eddie took a sip of coffee and left Barry’s lab leaving Barry alone with his confusion. Eddie just kissed him. It was small, but it was still a kiss.`` Barry stood with a blank expression staring at the door that Eddie had just walked out of. Maybe some things were really different from Barry changing time. He upset, he was more confused. Didn’t Eddie and Iris say that they love each other and then go to sleep in the same room last night? Barry was pulled back to reality when his phone buzzed from over on his desk. Barry walked over and grabbed it. 

‘10am check up with Caitlin, you’re late,’ The text was from Cisco. Barry ran over to Star labs. Maybe he could figure out some information about the whole with with Eddie and Iris from Caitlin and Cisco.

 

Barry’s check ups with Caitlin were the same as they were before flashpoint, a prick on this leg, some blood drawn from this arm, pee in a cup, and he was free to go. Barry decided to stick around the Cortex while Caitlin inputted her new data to a spreadsheet. He figured that he could learn about some differences of the new timeline while he was there. Barry wondered around Star labs. It really looked the same. He wandered down to Cisco’s lab to see it as messy as ever. 

“Hey can you hold this?” Cisco walked past Barry and put a pole in his arms without giving Barry a second to think. Barry looked down at the bundle of wires that were now in his arms. Cisco walked over to a table and started to paw through some tools on his desk.

“What are you looking for?” Barry asked.

“A Philips head screwdriver,” Cisco said as he moved around. Barry sped over to the table and quickly looked through all of the tools on the table until he found the screw driver. Barry stopped, put the screwdriver and the pole in Cisco’s arms.

“There you go,” Barry smiled.

“I would have found it eventually,” Cisco walked to the other side of the room and put the pole down. He then took a broken watch out of his pocket and bring his screwdriver to it.

“What was the pole for?” Barry was confused.

“I finally got around to taking down the bars and cleaning out the dirt from Grodd’s old cage,” Cisco put the screwdriver down and strapped the watch to his wrist. “How are things with you?”

“Alright,” Barry said. “Eddie stopped by in my lab to give me some coffee,” Barry paused for a moment to see if Cisco would react to that statement as if it was out of the ordinary. Cisco didn’t seem to think that it was strange. “He gave me a small kiss then went downstairs to begin his day,” Barry waited for Cisco’s response. There was none. Cisco kept working on his watch for a few seconds then looked up. 

“That sounds like a normal thing for him to do,” Cisco said. “I mean, he is your boyfriend,” Barry stood for a moment. Eddie was his boyfriend. Isn’t he dating Iris. Barry was confused, but Cisco was starting to give him a strange look.

“Yeah,” Barry glanced at Cisco’s watch. “I should probably get back to CCPD” Barry sped out of Cisco’s lab and across the city to his own. 

 

Barry sat at his desk and looked through some old cases just to see if any of them were different than they were in the old timeline. He got so engrossed in his word that he didn’t realize that somebody had entered his office.

“Hey,” Iris said as she put her hand on his shoulder and kissed the top of his head. Barry jumped and turned around. 

“Hey Iris,” Barry wasn’t sure what to say.

“Have you seen Eddie today?” 

“He got me a coffee this morning,” Barry didn’t know if he should tell Iris everything that Eddie did that morning.

“He’s sweet,” Iris sighed. “Come downstairs,”

“Why?” Barry asked. 

“It’s a surprise,” Iris didn’t give Barry another chance to argue and grabbed his arm. She pulled him out of his lab and downstairs. While being pulled to the CCPD lobby Barry saw Eddie’s smiling face watch Iris pull him. Barry was very confused. “Eddie!” Iris’ grip on Barry loosened and and grabbed Eddie when the got down the stairs. “Where have you been all day,”

“I’ve been working,” Eddie said. “Work sometimes takes me around the city,”

“You didn’t even say hi to your girlfriend this morning,” Iris smiled and got on her toes to kiss Eddie. The two of them pulled apart and looked at Barry. Barry had no idea what to say. Eddie chuckled and then leaned into Barry. Barry didn’t do anything as Eddie’s lips touched his. He felt like it was wrong, but also not wrong. He knew how much Eddie and Iris cared for each other and that they were obviously dating, but Eddie’s lips were so perfect. It was so perfect how Eddie rested his hand on Barry’s shoulder for a brief moment before he pulled away from the kiss. Barry could feel himself blushing.

“Are you ok?” Eddie asked. 

“Yeah,” Barry smiled. “Better than ok,” He was excited to see where this would go

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest that I've ever spent on a story simply because I haven't' have a lot of time. Sorry if it feels choppy, I wrote it over many fifteen minute sittings over the last few months. I'm open to criticism as long as it's constructive


End file.
